Vic Vector
Vic Vector knows everything there is to know about action figures, comic books, and video games! He spends his time watching sci-fi marathons, going on internet fantasy programs, and playing arcade games. His favorite video game is "Plane vs. Eye". Vic Vector has had several jobs which include running an arcade, being the janitor in Rocket Reef, an astronaut for Dr. F and a paranormal investigator for the government, working alongside Rosalyn P. Marshall. Roles in games Vic Vector (MySims)|MySims||true Vic Vector (MySims Kingdom)|MySims Kingdom Vic Vector (MySims Party)|MySims Party (Wii) Vic Vector (MySims Party DS)|MySims Party (DS) Vic Vector (MySims Racing)|MySims Racing Vic Vector (MySims Agents)|MySims Agents Vic Vector (MySims SkyHeroes)|MySims SkyHeroes (Console) Vic Vector (MySims SkyHeroes DS)|MySims SkyHeroes (DS) Trivia *In Vic's MySims Profile, it says that Vic is around the age of 30. *Vic makes a lot of MMORPG references, such as when he says once you reach Level 5, you can wear "leather armor", which is oftentimes light armor worn by low-level players at level 5. *Vic indirectly says one of the special preorder gift unlockable codes in MySims: "Hey, I just remembered a cheat code to my favorite game. It was N10ng5g after pressing 2+1+down+up+down+up+left+left+right+right at the Pause menu." *Despite clearly disliking cheating in games, he gives you a cheat code at Star Level 5. *There is a running gag in the MySims series where Vic tells you about how video game characters repeating the same lines over and over bugs him. *While Vic Vector is on Gabby's Dispatch Mission, he makes a reference to the first MySims game, saying how he remembers playing a video game where he had to use a metal detector to dig up 8-balls and action figures--a reference to essence collecting. *Vic Vector appears in SimCity Creator as the Environment Advisor for the city. *In Wendalyn's dispatch mission, Vic Vector says that its like a quest in World of Witchcraft, which is a parody of World of Warcraft. *Vic Vector's biggest fear is a world without video games or TV. *In the dispatch mission, Tobor's Destiny, he says he wants his destiny to be setting a world record in Plane vs. Eye. *Vic mentions that he wrote about Dr. F on Vicipedia, where even you can contribute. This is likely a parody of Wikipedia. * At the beginning of Vic's minigame in MySims Party, there are posters of Professor Nova, Shirley, and Star on the wall. *In MySims, on the back of his shirt, you'll notice an 8-bit character holding a Plumbob similar to Link holding the Triforce. *Music from Vic Vector's arcade can be heard in The Sims 4. *In the beta version of MySims, Vic had a really high voice. *If you send Vic on Goth Boy's dispatch mission Writer's Block, he will say one of the first ever games he played was a game called Poet Quest. *If you send Vic on the T.O.B.O.R.'s Destiny dispatch mission, he will say his destiny is opening an arcade, which he does in MySims, MySims Party, and MySims Racing. *In SkyHeroes, Vic briefly breaks the fourth wall, stating before the final mission that if you succeed, they will immortalize your achievements by making a video game of it; of course, this whole thing is part of a video game. *In MySims Agents if you send Vic vector on blarney's mission: The Longest Voyage it is revealed that Vic Vector dislikes traveling in ships considering he claimed: "The sea doesn't agree with me". Foreign names *'Dutch:' Henk Havermans *'English:' Vic Vector *'French:' Gustave Atar *'German:' Viktor Vektor *'Japanese:' ヴィック ヴィクター *'Spanish:' Vic Vector Gallery Vicmskconcept.jpg|Vic's MySims Kingdom concept art. 8-bit.png|The symbol on the back of Vic's shirt. Vic (MySims).png|Vic's MySims concept artwork. Category:MySims Characters Category:MySims Kingdom Characters Category:MySims Party Characters Category:MySims Party (DS) Characters Category:MySims Racing Characters Category:MySims Agents Characters Category:MySims SkyHeroes Characters Category:MySims SkyHeroes (DS) Characters Category:Geeky Category:Tech Category:Paranormal Category:Charisma Category:Smarts Category:Agent Recruits Category:SimCity Creator Characters